User blog:Freezeflame22/Well, here we are again...
Has 2016 been one of the worst years in recent memory for anyone else, or just me? Oh well, let me just start by saying I owe all you guys an apology for having such a piss poor upload scheduele this year. I guess my interest for making the videos I was making just kind of dimmed to be honest. I was kind of enjoying making the Mafia's Thunder, but the process of making it was just going so slowly which made the entire experience less enjoyable. But I don't want to make it see like I'm trying to fish out sympathy or something, it's my fault for being so slow with things and I apologize for that, since so many people wait patiently for new episodes of the Koopa Kids. So let me go through updates one at a time so you guys understand about this. The Koopa Kids So I firstly would like to announce that "The Koopa Kids - Episode 59 - 'C U Later'" at the moment I'm setting the deadline for 30th October; I'm giving myself three weeks to finish it, and hopefully with luck I can get it out earlier. It's a long one but I really didn't want to split it into parts, it's just going to serve as a nice finale to the first three seasons of the series. I do hope you all enjoy it, and I hope it gets a decent amount of views seeing how poorly 'The Mafia's Thunder' has done from my knowledge. However, that will 99% be the last episode of 2016. I might make another video, most likely Heroclash & I will get TDMKI episode 3 done but I'll get to that, but as for the Koopa Kids, I was debating whether I should actually continue it to be honest but I think I have a few ideas to be able to keep it going. However it will almost definitely be coming back in 2017, however Season 4 of the series will obviously have drastic changes to it. TDMKI This is the one that is definitely still going. I would like to apologize to HeroclashKoopa, my close friend, for not being able to finish Episode 3 sooner, and for not being able to access Skype recently due to internet bugs, but I'm only missing lines from three voice actors (including Heroclash himself) as of writing this so hopefully once I manage to sign in to Skype and get those I'll be able to animate Episode 3 and get it uploaded onto Heroclash's channel As for afterwards, since we have contact with some of the voice actors on Skype it should be much easier to get in touch, however for some voice actors I do have some worry about them not getting their lines in quickly, an issue we've had in the past, however, things seem to be looking positive for TDMKI at the moment. The new spin-off show I am strongly considering making this, I'm just unsure how well it will turn out or how long I'll be able to do it for. The show I have in mind is about Carl, since I don't feel like using him and the others in the Koopa Kids much anymore, and I have somewhat of a good idea for the shows concept, the only issue is execution. The first thing I'll probably do is release a preview to see what people think, and if it works out hopefully I'll be able to have another show to go alongside my other two shows. Other videos As for other videos, I've got no clue to be honest. People I know personally suggest I do vlogs, but in my opinion that wouldn't be very interesting unless I found something interesting to vlog about. I'll probably do more "Reading Hate Comments" videos since those are relatively easy and fun to make, plus it's fun to show up the haters every once in a while, but other than that I'm not quite sure on what I could do. Theory videos are okay, although the first one wasn't very good in my opinion, and the other two could have just been one theory looking back, not to mention that they felt really out of place on my channel for some reason, so I'll probably remake it at some point. I am planning on making "Other videos", I'm just not sure what at the minute, so I'll need to think on that. Upload scheduele for 2017 So I think it would be a good idea to have a scheduele for uploading videos in 2017. I'm not sure how I'd be able to pull this off, but here's what I've come up with. Sound good? Again, I'm not sure what the other videos would be, maybe you guys have some ideas? I'm not sure, just hope this helps. Also, this starts some point in January, and the TDMKI video could come late depending on what goes on with voice actors and Heroclash, since that's not just me, I'm just the animator and a voice actor. Anyways, if you have suggestions for other stuff I could make, please tell me, just nothing too big, if I'm gonna be uploading something a week it'll need to be a quick thing. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts